Vegeta Becomes a Student?! Win Over Whis!
|TitleImage = Super_preview-016.png |Japanese title = ベジータが弟子入り！？ウイスを攻略せよ！ |Rōmaji title = Bejīta ga Deshi’iri!? Uisu o Kōryakuse yo! |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 16 |Saga = Resurrection ‘F’ Saga |Airdate = October 25, 2015 |Previous = Heroic Satan, Cause a Miracle! A Challenge From Outer Space!! |Next = Keep This a Secret From Chi-Chi! I Wanna Go Train Too! }} Vegeta Becomes a Pupil?! Take Down Whis! (ベジータが弟子入り！？ウイスを攻略せよ！, Bejīta ga Deshi’iri!? Uisu o Kōryakuse yo!) is the sixteenth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is October 25, 2015. Summary In the Kaiōshin Realm, the two Kaiōshin are wondering about the recent mysterious disappearance of some planets. Did Beerus destroy them? It does not quite seem like it, because the two planets disappeared so suddenly, “as if by magic”. When Elder Kaiōshin suddenly gets distracted, East Kaiōshin assumes he is using his divine sight to peep on women or something equally perverted, but he turns out to instead be watching two beetles wrestle. On Earth, Goku is driving his tractor out in the field again when Kuririn comes by to visit. Kuririn had thought Goku might have gone off to Kaiō’s to train again, so he is glad to find him here. Seeing that Goku is still set on continuing his training, Kuririn reminiscences about how the two of them used to train together under Kame-Sen’nin. Now though, Goku has grown strong enough to be a match for even the God of Destruction Beerus. Curious to experience for himself just how strong Goku has become, Kuririn asks Goku to hit him. After some persuading, Goku does, sending Kuririn flying across the countryside and straight through a house or two. Goku teleports to try and catch him… but misses, and Kuririn crashes straight into a large boulder. Back at the Son household, No. 18 treats Kuririn’s bruise, while Goten and Marron play together. Back on his own out in the field, Goku confirms that nobody’s around, then becomes a Super Saiyan and starts to train. In a desolate wasteland, Vegeta is still standing by himself, thinking of how he will surpass Goku and everyone else. After enduring a storm, he powers up, but seems disappointed that he is still at this level and flies off. At a tempura restaurant, Whis is trying tempura for the first time… with Bulma there beside him. It turns out that Bulma has been taking Whis out to various restaurants for quite a while now, in order to convince him to save her family’s lives if Beerus ever tries to destroy Earth again. As Vegeta returns home to Capsule Corporation, he is surprised to run into Bulma and Whis, who have just returned from the restaurant. Vegeta asks Whis where Beerus is, and when Whis replies that he is still sleeping back on his planet, Vegeta demands that Whis take him there so that he can show Beerus the true power of the Saiyans. Bulma angrily pulls Vegeta aside and explains her plan to bribe Whis with food, which she thinks is the only surefire way to keep safe. After all, even Goku could not beat Beerus, so Vegeta definitely would not stand a chance. Vegeta is not happy about any of this, and wants to force Whis to take him to Beerus… but he quickly changes his tune when he senses an unknown power from Whis. When Vegeta demands to know who or what he is, Whis explains that he is Beerus’ martial arts master. In order to get Whis to train him, Vegeta promises to feed Whis the tastiest thing on Earth. He first takes Whis to a tempura restaurant, but it turns out to be the exact same one he and Bulma just ate at. In fact, Whis and Bulma have already been to every restaurant Vegeta can think of, leaving him no choice but to cook something of his own for Whis. But Vegeta’s attempt at cooking is a complete disaster: he cannot even crack eggs open so that the yolk goes into the bowl, and one of his eggs hatches into a chick as a final insult. Bulma and Vegeta insult each other’s cooking for a bit, before Vegeta asks Whis to list all the things Bulma has had him eat, and realizes that something is missing. Bulma has been hiding the tastiest food of all from Whis… instant ramen! When Whis tries some, he is at a loss for words, and soon takes Vegeta with him through space to Beerus’ planet. Appearances Locations *Earth ca:Episodi 16 (BDS) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Resurrection ‘F’ Saga